User talk:Spartan Novato/Jun-A234
Not Canon Friendly tag Not Canon Friendly for: *Sigma Company; the got as far as Gamma Company, with Delta Company hypothetically to follow. That an additional company would be in training simultaneously and "secret" from the others makes no sense - who is it "secret" from? I recommend making him a member of Alpha or Beta. *S811's lack of a name; How does the Office of Naval Intelligence bring a child into a special project without knowing who that individual is? If they could identify him to induct him, then they obviously know his identity. *S811's rank; Brigadier is a bit high for a SPARTAN-III squad leader: perhaps Lieutenant would be better? *S811's specialty; "headshots" is a bit impromptu. Sniper or Marksman might work, though I'm not the best to ask. *AI member; While an artificial intelligence would be significant assistance to a SPARTAN team, isn't Catherine a warship AI? Again, I'm not the best to ask, so it may not be an issue. That's all I've got at the moment. Auguststorm1945 20:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry, that was my first article in a fanon wiki ever. Im so sorry. Can I make him a member of Beta? Jun-B234? Also I have some questions: Can I create a new planet? Cathina IV? Can the prophets order to kill an elite secretly ( The elite would be killed by Brutes, elites dont kill elites) then another elite discovers that and swears revenge to the Covenant? Thanks for your constructive criticism. Sierra-B312 02:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Spartan Novato, Auguststorm is currently AWOL (inactive) but I'll answer your questions: *Yes you may create as many planets as you want! *Sure. But you should have the Elite who swears revenge get killed or be before the time of the Human-Covenant War (i.e. 7000 BC), etc.) :Actually, Nanosoldier, the Brutes joined the Covenant in 2492, so the assassination couldn't have taken place 7000 BC. Plus, the Covenant weren't formed until 852 BC, so they would all the Covenant species would still be using stones and clubs as weapons in 7000 BC. Read up on your canon before you make a statement as fact next time, Nanosoldier. :"AWOL" stands for "away without leave", which is very different from being inactive. Auguststorm1945 has left a note that states his temporary departure, so it'd be incorrect to say he's AWOL. Just pointing that out :P :Oh yeah, and Novato, it's nice to see that you're cool with taking criticism without feeling offended. Also, if you could use the quote template, it'd look a lot better. For example: :"There was nothing you could do" :Vannesa-E245 (your quote) :The quote template is used like this: : :Which gives you this: :Also, if you want to, I can image-edit out the background for your Spartan picture so you don't see the cut-off of the word "Vanity" on the corner. I always thought that was annoying, but what do you think? Names Jun is an abreviation of my name.Thats why I use that name. Sierra-B312 21:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Moving him to Alpha Due to cronological problems im moving Jun to Alpha. Vote for Namespace For #Per policy --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 18:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) #Author hasn't resolved the stated problems in the allotted time period.